Carta de un angel
by Feith Aisha
Summary: Dos desconocidos, un amor, una muerte...no me maten porfavor TT...se podria decir que es shonen-ai, leanlo porfavor


Konnichiwa!!!!  
  
Como veran este es mi primer fic y estoy muy feliz ^_________________^ (loca ¬¬)  
  
A quien llamas loca,Len??? ¬¬# (a nadie :P)....a bueno.... como veran mi eterno a compañante no es otro que el más lindo y adorable Len Tao, que aunque lo niega ama a su adorada Ai-chan tanto que no se separa de mi jejejeje (eso es porque nos tienes secuestrados)...callate Len o pongo a Relela (O.o ya me calle)... asi me gusta ^-^  
  
Como iba diciendo mi primer fic, algo tiste y espero no me linchen por ello, sniff sniff mi...mi....mi Duitoooo T~T.  
  
Dedicado a una personita que me ayudo mucho a entrar a este mundo y que con sus locuras me inspiro a escribir Terry Maxwell, hermana de Duito Maxweell y novia de Wufei Chang....jejejeje una larga familia.  
  
Aparte lo mismo de siempre, yo no poseo a los personajes de Gundam Wing, solamente los tome "prestados", no se preocupen los estoy alimentando bien...homofobicos, antiyaoi y prorelelas les pido de la manera más amable y atenta posible (ai-chan saca su basuca y apunta) que se retiren de aquí (homofobicos, antiyaois y prorelelas: O.O asi por lo buena si!!).  
  
Chaito....ahhh ultima cosa shonen-ai, aun no me atrevo a escribir yaoi, lemon o lima ^///^, tal vez mas adelante.  
  
Ahora si con ustedes "Carta de un angel!!!"...espero les guste ^___^  
  
"La primera vez que te vi creí que era un sueño, que no podías ser real, te creía todo en ese momento...pero ahí estabas...delante de mí, tus ojos azul cobalto se encontraron con los míos de entre todas las caras y poco a poco te fuiste acercando hacia donde me encontraba, parecías indeciso al principio más agarraste un semblante decidido como tu mirada, que hermosa mirada que expresa tanto sin necesidad de palabras, al fin llegaste delante de mí y nuevamente tenias esa mirada no me di cuenta de que me había quedado hechizada por ella, aclaraste tu garganta y fue lo que me saco de aquel trance en el que estaba, me di cuenta de ello y no pude evitar sonrojarme.  
  
-H...hola  
  
Vaya, que grandeza de un simple hola, no sé porque pero tu voz me hechiza al igual que tus ojos, esa fue la primera palabra que escuche de ti, te dedique una de mis mejoras sonrisas y te digo  
  
-Hola, me llamo Duo Maxwell  
  
-Heero Yuy  
  
No sé que hayas pensado o sentido cuando me viste, habrás experimentado lo mismo que yo...no, lo dudo, pero aun ahora me lo sigo preguntando.  
  
El tiempo paso por nuestras vidas y nos convertimos en grandes amigos, me contabas tus problemas y yo los míos.  
  
Más siempre hubo alguien que nos quiso separar e hizo de todo por vernos pelear, pero tu nunca le creíste ni te dejaste llevar por sus mentiras y engaños, en parte le agradezco a esa persona pues fue por ella que nos dimos cuenta que por nada ni nadie nos queríamos dejar y por ello dejamos al fin libres nuestros sentimientos, siendo mutuos y correspondidos.  
  
Aún recuerdo el día que lo dijiste, me pediste estar a tu lado, conocerte a profundo porque aunque no te expresabas mucho con palabras había muchas cosas de ti que querías que yo supiera...y saber de mí.  
  
No sabía que decir, por primera vez en mi vida no tenía palabras que expresar, simplemente quería besarte y abrazarte y más nunca soltarte.  
  
Mis lagrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas después de unos instantes, tu semblante de ternura cambió por uno de preocupación, pero de que te preocupabas de mí o de que te fuera a dar un rechazo?, bajaste el rostro y me abrazaste...susurre a tu oído "Ai shiteru", te despegaste de mí y me miraste más esta vez tus ojos tenían un brillo diferente, como de felicidad, en ese instante ocurrió mi más anhelado sueño...un beso tuyo, lento y suave al inicio, volviendose al final apasionado y con deseo.  
  
A pasado ya 1 año y todo ese tiempo nuestra relación era de envidiar, nos entendíamos y comprendíamos al igual que nuestros amigos, podíamos hablar sin palabras, amar con cuerpo y alma...ojalá esto nunca acabara.  
  
Nuestras manos siguen unidas, por temor a separarnos un día y perdernos un segundo de nuestras vidas.  
  
Hoy era mi primer día de trabajo, al fin había conseguido uno, no es que fuera un flojo o vago, solamente que era un poco batalloso para mí, ahora no hay de que preocuparse, lo e conseguido después de todo...aunque debo admitir que me encontraba muy nervioso, no sabía que hacer y mi mente a cada minuto que pasaba se llenaba de dudas, más tu sin embargo tomaste mi mano llevandome hacia ti, me abrazaste como temiendo perderme y me lo dijiste, sonreí y te dije "tontito, prometimos estar siempre juntos, o acaso ya lo olvidaste?", me diste por primera vez una sonrisa, creo que soy la primera persona en verla...eso me pone feliz, ya estoy más tranquilo...me besaste repentinamente transmitiendonos millones de cosas en ese sencillo y apasionado beso..."Todo va a estar bien, lo vas a hacer bien"  
  
"Gracias" al fin nos separamos, casi siempre vamos en tu carro a todos lados pero tienes que ir a trabajar por lo que tenia que tomar el autobús, no me gusta pero no me queda de otra, así que me encamino a la puerto y giró la perilla pero en ese instante siento tus brazos rodear mi cintura "Duo...ai shiteru"..."Yo también te amo Heero...nos vemos", lo ultimo fue casi un suspiro.   
  
Pero ese día no todo iba a estar bien, como sabría que ni siquiera iba a llegar?, como sabría que especialmente ese día y en este autobús los frenos iban a fallar, que no había manera de salvar nuestras vidas?, sólo me aferré a mi asiento e instintivamente voltea a mí alrededor...una niña fue lo primero que mis ojos captaron, tenía miedo y se abrazaba a su mamá, //es tan pequeña//pensé //no a vivido nada todavía//...pero en ese instante pensé en ti, cerré mis ojos como queriendo que con eso te traería a mí, te volvería a ver...más o menos así fue porque claramente vi tu rostro y esos infinitos ojos que me fascinan...temí, sentí dolor...oscuridad es lo único que veo ahora...pero sigo temiendo más nunca te volveré a ver, no poderme despedir de ti, no ver esos ojos tuyos que me empujaban a seguir día a día...  
  
Vida, mi cuerpo ya no me dolía, pero mi corazón aún te sentía, a ese calor que me dabas, y ese amor de un millón de maneras me demostrabas...  
  
Pero hoy vida mía, hoy han terminado con la mía, puedo verte a ti y a nuestros amigos, lloras internamente y te culpas por no haberme llevado, piensas que pudiste haberlo evitado...no sufras por favor nada de lo que ocurrió fue tu culpa, shinigami sólo cobró por lo que desde un principió le debía, tal vez por algo ocurrió, tal vez fue para de esta forma hacer nuestro amor más fuerte, tanto que supera a la muerte misma.  
  
No te preocupes pues ahora mi alma esta a tu lado, cuidandote más que antes, no me arrepiento de nada, tú eres mi vida, fuimos uno en cuerpo y alma porque aunque ya no tenga mi cuerpo mi alma sigue viva...mi amor sigue adelante, no mortifiques más a Quatre recuerda que no estas sólo, nuestros amigos están a tu lado y sabes que puedes contar con ellos.  
  
Sabes, no hay nada más preciado para mí que haberte amado e integrado a mi vida. Debía haber hecho algo muy bueno, pues mi recompensa fuiste tu...te das cuenta que todo empezó con un "hola"  
  
Con cariño desde acá arriba  
  
Duo Maxwell  
  
Para mi más grande amor  
  
Heero Yuy "  
  
No me maten!!!! T~T yo tmb me arrepiento mucho de haber matado a Duito, pero como veran no tiene nada que ver con la historia real, ya que mis chicos son "normales"(Len: normales??, que de normal tiene un hombre con pelo castaño, largo y agarrado en una trenza ¬¬) callate Len o no pongo lemon en mi proxima historia horoxlen...es más te pongo de uke *¬* (Len: loca ¬///¬U)...pero te gusta no lo niegues.  
  
Dejen Reviews sólo para decirme lo mala escritora que soy y que me retire n_n....Cuidense todos y ARRIBA EL YAOI, SHONEN AI!!!! 


End file.
